


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by pozorvlak, twinkleflange



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Closeted Character, Multi, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pozorvlak/pseuds/pozorvlak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleflange/pseuds/twinkleflange
Summary: Iceman and Penny conduct an after-action review of her hookup with Maverick.
Kudos: 8





	Loose Lips Sink Ships

“Hi Penny, what’s up?”

“Ice, my Dad found out about me and Maverick.”

“Huh, he’s further out of the loop than I thought. The aircrew all knew within twenty-four hours, and the noncoms knew about a half-hour after that. Took a while to filter up to the senior officers, but I’m pretty sure Stinger knew by Tuesday.”

“Oh God. So the whole ship knows?”

“Probably the whole CVBG by now.”

“Oh God. That’s so _embarrassing_.”

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. And you told me this would happen.”

“Yes I did. Maverick’s got the biggest mouth in the Fleet. I have no idea how he keeps his security clearance.”

“Ugh.”

“So how did Rear Admiral Benjamin take the news of his daughter’s indiscretion?”

“He got pretty mad at first. Like, ‘Seriously, Penny? Maverick? Why _him?_ Not just a WAFU, but that grinning idiot?’ I told him I’d been really drunk and it was a huge mistake. Then he went into his study for a couple of hours, and when he came out he said,” here she imitated her father’s gravelly voice, “‘Listen, Penny, I once did a favor for some SOG guys in ‘Nam. Flight decks are dangerous places, accidents happen all the time.’ I _think_ he was joking.”

“But he bought it?”

“Hook, line and sinker. Jenny came over yesterday, and he didn’t even raise his eyebrows.”

“And Jenny?”

“She’s… trying to be supportive, but she doesn’t really understand. Her parents are professors at UCSD, you know? She doesn’t get why I can’t just _tell_ him. She denies it, but she’s obviously upset.”

“How are you coping?”

“It was… well, I really was pretty drunk, which took the edge off, but… ugh. What a _loser_. Acts like he’s God’s gift to women, but I haven’t been kissed that badly since eighth grade.”

“At least it worked.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, you really should think about marrying me. It would help my career, and give us both the perfect cover.”

“Jenny would _not_ go for that. And what about Slider?”

“He could be my best man. Hey, we could make it a double wedding, her and him.”

“Oh yeah, I can see that. ‘Hey, Mom and Dad, I’m marrying a RIO! I’m still a lesbian, it’s just good OPSEC.”

“Hmmm, yeah, maybe not.” Inwardly, he cursed. Why must everyone else let their stupid _emotions_ get in the way of doing the sensible thing?

“You know… Maverick didn’t seem all that into it either. I wonder if he’s hiding something too?”

Iceman paused, as the aviator in question came into view, his RIO in tow. He watched as Goose walked off, and Maverick watched him leave for just a split second too long, his expression impossible to read. Sad? Angry? Longing? He could never understand how people generally thought the human face was easier to make sense of than the HUD of an F-14.

“Nah. I don’t get that vibe off him. Anyway, I’d better go. Flying two missions a day is kicking my ass.”

“Cool. Talk soon, OK?”

“Sure. Take care, Penny.” He hung up. If the man had a secret to keep, it was his business.

**Author's Note:**

>  **CVBG** \- Carrier Battle Group (obviously). A formation consisting of an aircraft carrier plus its associated Carrier Air Wing, destroyer squadron, submarines and support ships. Now called a Carrier Strike Group (CSG). Led by a Rear Admiral (a one- or two-star flag officer).
> 
>  **HUD** \- Head-Up Display.
> 
>  **OPSEC** \- Operations Security. Actions and procedures adopted to prevent secret information falling into enemy hands.
> 
>  **RIO** \- Radar Intercept Officer. But you knew that, because you’ve seen the film.
> 
>  **SOG** \- Special Operations Group. A covert paramilitary special warfare unit within the CIA, which recruits from better-known special operations units like Delta Force, SEAL Team Six, etc.
> 
>  **UCSD** \- University of California, San Diego. A public research university close to Naval Base San Diego, home port of the US Navy’s Pacific Fleet.
> 
>  **WAFU** \- Wet And F***ing Useless. A mostly-friendly term of abuse used by other servicemembers to refer to naval aviators. A British term rather than an American one, but too good not to use.


End file.
